(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays which are currently most widely used, and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer based on the generated electric field and controlling polarization of incident light.
As one of the liquid crystal displays, a technology for implementing a display by forming a plurality of microcavities and filling liquid crystal in the microcavities has been developed. In a conventional liquid crystal display, two sheets of substrates are used, but in this technology, constituent elements are formed on one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
In order to maintain the microcavities in the display device, a roof layer is formed. Such a roof layer may be continuously connected between neighboring microcavities. The roof layer may be formed as a complex layer of an inorganic layer and an organic layer.
As described, when the roof layer is formed as the complex layer of the inorganic layer and the organic layer, the number of masks is increased so that processing time is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.